


True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman meets his past-boyfriend in an unexpected way. Learn how they progress in their relationship.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! This was cross-posted on tumblr, so no worry!

Roman opened the door, expecting it to be his friend, virgil. But it wasn't, it was his ex? He supposes that is what you would call him. Their breakup was, complicated, to say the least. One day Patton just, left and when Roman called, all he said was, "I'm so sorry dear, we can't be together. It- it won't- we can't. I wish we could but... We just _can't_." Roman tried to convince him otherwise, but he cut him off. "I'm sorry dear. Truly sorry." Roman spent those few months crying and being depressed. But now he knew sometimes people do certain things for love, and those things backfire sometimes. Roman knew that Patton's family was rude and bullies, but he hated the fact that he was '_supposed_' to bully innocent people, and Roman knew that Patton would never have the heart to do that to an innocent person. But he understood that Patton could get, well, emotionally impulsive. If he got emotional, he would do things on impulse. So Roman knows it was because Pattons emotions got the best of him, not because he hated Roman. Anyways, Roman was surprised to see his past boyfriend on his porch, crying and beat up. Roman instantly knew that it was some random homophobic douge, because Patton told Roman that people used to beat him up because he was naive, openly gay, and declined everyones advances toward him. Roman told Patton to come inside, and he would help him. Patton came inside, shivering and crying. Roman would make the person who dare hurt his... lover? Crush? Yeah, crush. How dare this, this,  _ disgusting  _ person, hurt his crush! But right now he was focusing on Patton's talking-crying saying "im so sorry, im sorry im sorry! i still love you i promise i swear please dear god  _ please  _ roman take me back i'm so sor-" Roman cut him off by kissing him, saying "It's okay dearheart, i know, i know." reassuringly. Patton burst into sobs burying his head into Romans chest. They stayed like that for a long time, then Roman broke the silence by saying "So, we're together now?" while smiling. In response, Patton playfully hit his arm saying "Of course, you dummy!" whilst giggling. They both laughed and then Roman dragged Patton to the living room so they could watch Disney movies together while eating popcorn. They spent the night in each other's arms.


End file.
